


Brain Freeze: Artwork MASTERPOST (cap-ironman Big Bang 2013)

by Digitalwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15"><b>inukagome15</b>'s</a> wonderful Cap/Iron Man Big Bang 2013 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1027783"><b>Brain Freeze</b></a>. As a caution, the artwork will contain spoilers for the story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Freeze: Artwork MASTERPOST (cap-ironman Big Bang 2013)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Interior Story Artwork:**

Monster Mash:

Waiting til Dawn:

**Story Divider:**

**Icons:**


End file.
